


It's okay

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Disability, Grammer errors, Insecurities, M/M, Punctuation errors, Struggles with speaking, Stuttering, That probably sounds weird, Venty??, Voice insecurities, Wrote this on a whim, but - Freeform, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Another fic based off my life?? More likely than you'd think.Legit, a fanfic based off of an insecurity around speaking sounds so fucking stupid, but it's something that I've been dealing with my entire life, due to the fact I never got the proper English learning edumucation as a kiddo (due to the fact I was constantly between California and my home) that I never really learned anything about proper grammar and punctuation, so I've had to learn that all my self.





	It's okay

**Author's Note:**

> ??? I hate myself for venting about something stupid like this, but whatever.

"Hey, jerm, you seem pretty quiet today.. is something up" Micheal hummed, moving to bump jeremy on the shoulder, attempting to gain the twinks attention.  
That caused jeremy to nod his head to the side, biting on his bottom lip.  
"Nothingreally" he slurred his words together.  
He wasn't really Keen on talking much, even around Micheal.  
He wasn't a mute, he just hated his voice. 

He had a speech impediment,, it wasn't as bad as it was when he was a kid,, but it still bothered him. So he tried his hardest not to talk, unless it was to a teacher or adult of some higher stature. 

Jeremy sighed, sinking deeper into the bean bag chair,, sinking deeper into his thoughts. 

Sinking into some of the memories he had shared with Micha. 

Remembering how the first time Jeremy met Micheal, was when Micheal had just moved in across the street with his two mom's.  
Hearing the excitement in the others voice, finding out that there was someone across the street from him the same age. 

He remembered how Micheal had run over, molding his words together as he introduced himself to Jeremy, who in return smiled brightly, signing to Micheal his name. 

He remembered how confused Micheal was after he had finished telling him his name through sign language.  
Remembering how he had to write his name down for the other, and telling him through letters he didn't like to talk much. 

"... Hey, jerm?? You still there buddy?"  
Jeremy shook his head a bit, pulling himself from his thoughts.  
He gave Micheal a small nod.  
"Micha,, I uh,, I wanted to say sorry for the fact y you have to d date someone like me,, I I mean,," he had to stop himself. He could hear himself getting louder, and he didn't like it.  
Even with his short pauses between words, he could still tell his words blended together into a moshy pit.  
Fat tears spilled from his eyes.  
Fuck it  
"I n never even t talk to you, e especially when were out together.  
I alw,, always m make you do a all the talking for me,," Jeremy's breathing became unsteady, body shaking.  
He felt awful for Micheal having to deal with someone like him. He didn't want to pity himself, but he did. 

"Hey, no, jeremy,, I don't think your gross. Hell, I don't even think your voice is gross. I love you, so, so very much"  
Micheal hummed, wrapping his arms around jeremy, in a attempt to calm him down.  
He waited a few moments before rocking him back and forth, humming quietly, letting the other hiccup, and sloppily attempt to push back sobs.


End file.
